


What Luck

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Ignis returns home to his love after facing the Leviathan, and learns how to be intimate with her all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from tumblr for a female s/o's first time with blind Iggy.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com :)

When he came home after the fight against the Leviathan, you held him in your arms and cried. He didn’t—he was calm as ever, and just held onto you as your body was wracked with sobs. You weren’t crying because he’d lost his vision. At least, not entirely…you shed your tears because you knew that this would change his entire way of life. Everything he’d groomed himself to be, everything he’d trained himself day after day to become would change now.

Life had never really been fair to Ignis. He was born to serve, raised to believe that devotion to the Crown equalled personal happiness. He’d believed it with all his heart until he met you. 

You changed everything. He’d never believed he could love anyone as much as he adored you, never pictured himself doing anything but serving Noctis dutifully as his advisor. But with you, he saw a future. A family. A chance at real happiness. The thought of seeing your face again while on this journey with his friends kept him going.

But now, all that surrounded him was darkness.

He’d been back home with you for a few days. He tried his best not to be a nuisance and to re-adjust to the home you shared while living in the dark, but even with his cane, it wasn’t easy. And yet he never complained, never felt sorry for himself. You couldn’t understand it.

You helped guide him to your room to help him get ready for bed. You took off his darkened glasses and your heart clenched at the sight of his scarred face. He was no less handsome to you, but you wondered if he was in any pain, especially with the scar over his now shut left eye. 

You hoped not.

“Here, Iggy,” you took his cane and leaned it against the wall. “Let me help you get changed.”

“It’s quite alright,” he replied, but didn’t move when you tugged his shirt over his head.

You smiled slightly. “Alright, handsome. Let me go get your night shirt.” You went to go get his pajamas from the dresser on the far side of the room, but his hand on your wrist stopped you. You turned to him as his thumb gently stroked along your skin.

“My love,” he said quietly, his other hand groping the air until it landed on your waist. You stepped closer to him and wrapped your arms around his lean torso. 

“What is it, Iggy?”

He gulped, noticeably, and his fingers idly played with the hem of your shirt. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. You stepped back for a moment and removed your shirt and unhooked your bra. You took one of Ignis’ hands and placed it on your breast, and his breath hitched at the contact of his skin against yours.

“Is it true that when you lose one sense, the others are heightened?” you asked quietly, as his thumb grazed over your nipple, the sensitive bud hardening under his touch. 

“To a degree, I suppose,” he replied, running his other hand down your side as if it was the first time he’d ever felt you. “I am more aware of sounds and smells, as it were. And touch,” he noted, bringing that other hand up to caress your other breast.

You placed your hands on either side of his face and brought him down for a kiss. It was slow and languid, and he moved against you tentatively, like he was scared of you changing your mind. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened it, pressing your breasts against his chest. His hands went to the small of your back and slid upward, bringing you flush against him. His tongue brushed against yours and you let out a small moan.

You pulled away and took his hand, guiding him over to the bed. Once he could feel the sheets, you pushed him back so that he was propped up by his elbows. You slowly undid the buckle of his belt and zipped open his fly. You saw his breath start to quicken as you dragged his pants down his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them.

“Love, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” you interrupted, caressing his thigh. “Please? I just want to make you feel good.”

He let out a shaky breath, barely nodding. You quietly removed your shorts and re-situated yourself. You slid your hands up and down his thighs, gingerly massaging the tense muscles. Pressing small, fleeting kisses on his sensitive skin, you watched as his cock grew harder and harder until it was fully erect and leaning against his stomach. 

He felt the mattress dip slightly as you crawled him his lap, taking his length in your hand. You pumped it slowly, watching his face as you did so. His brow was furrowed and his breath short, and you dragged your thumb across the head, swiping at the bead of pre-cum that had pooled there.

You dipped down and pressed a kiss to the tip before dragging the flat of your tongue along the underside. Your other hand massaged his sack as you took him into your mouth. Ignis let out a hiss, his head falling back and his chest heaving.

You bobbed your head, maintaining suction as you took him deeper and deeper. He let out an incredulous laugh, breathy and barely there, as you took all of him into your mouth, and he felt his cock slide down your throat. You breathed hard through your nose before pulling back, lavishing attention onto the tip before taking him deep again.

“Darling, stop,” he panted, reaching for you. “If you continue, this will be over before it even begins.”

He heard you pull your lips away with a sinful pop. You pressed a few butterfly kisses to the base of his toned stomach, and kissed your way up his torso. You knew he was a little ticklish, and the feeling of your lips on his sensitive skin made him squirm. You smiled against the skin on his chest and he could tell.

“What are you planning?” he asked, sliding his hand up your arm. He reached a little higher and ran his fingers through your hair, tugging your face close to his. You narrowed the gap and kissed him deeply, and you felt his eyelashes flutter against your cheek.

“Don’t you worry about it,” you whispered against his lips. “Let me take care of you.”

You sat up, straddling his waist, and placed your hand on his shoulder. You pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed, and the took his hands in yours and placed them on your waist. His thumbs rubbed comforting circles onto your sides, and you gazed at Ignis adoringly. It had always been his small, intimate touches that made your heart melt, and now it was all he had.

You took his length in your hand, heat radiating from it. You lined it up with your entrance, but then allowed it to slide against your folds, not quite delving past, but gliding the underside of his cock against your clit. His lips parted and his grip tightened on your waist. Ignis felt like his skin was on fire.

“Darling,” he whispered. “Please…”

You let out a giggle, and saw as his lips twitched slightly, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. You took him again and lined him up with your entrance before slowly, slowly, slowly sinking down.

Ignis let out a quiet moan. You kept going until he was fully sheathed inside. Ignis was a tall man and his manhood was definitely proportionate, so he filled you to the brim, and you bit your lip, trying to keep the noises at bay as you felt yourself adjust.

“Iggy,” you panted, placing your hands on his chest for leverage. “Are you okay?”

He laughed in disbelief. “I’m incredible,” he replied. “You are incredible.”

You flushed, but then you realized he couldn’t see you reaction to his words. “I could say the same about you.” You rolled your hips, lifting yourself up so that only the head of his cock remained inside you, and then slid back down again, setting an excruciatingly slow pace.

“You feel…” Ignis groaned, his hands moving to grip onto your ass as you rode him. “You feel…divine.”

“Hah,” you laughed, though it came out partially as a moan as his cock stroked you just right. “You can’t tell, but you’re making me blush.”

A familiar smirk came to his lips, but it disappeared once you started riding him harder, your rhythm slowly picking up speed.

“Gods…”

“You feel so amazing, Iggy,” you leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck. He gasped under your touch, unable to predict where your lips were going to land next. He let out a slight yelp as you bit down on the skin at the column of his neck and sucked bruises there, marking him even though he was unable to see. You trailed kisses along his jawline and he was ready when your lips met his.

He ran his hands up and down your back as you undulated your hips against his, encouraging you to speed up your movements. You pulled away from the kiss, your forehead still against his, as you worked yourself on his cock.

“Baby,” you panted, your lips barely grazing his. Ignis bent his knees and planted his feet against the mattress and thrust upward, and you keened. “Oh my gods, Iggy…”

“I love you,” he said between grunts, as he held you close against him and started to thrust into you from below. “I love you more than anything. You’re so good to me, darling, you are a gift sent from the Astrals.”

“I love you too,” you promised, your breath hitching in your throat at the calm that passed over his face.

You met his every stroke, grinding together in perfect harmony. The sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room, and your mouth fell open in silent prayer. Soon the sounds you were trying to keep at bay were rising to the surface. Your moans mixed with his, and soon you were trembling in his arms.

“Iggy, I’m gonna come,” you whimpered, reaching up to caress his face. Your thumb gently ran along the base of the scar across his left eye, and you were relieved to see that he didn’t flinch away from you.

“As am I, love,” he breathed, his hips starting to stutter. You leaned down as kissed him as his hands wandered all over your body, as if trying to keep you close to him, to ensure that he really wasn’t dreaming and that you were still in his arms.

You felt his hand snake over to your front and moaned against his mouth as his fingers deftly worked your sensitive button, squirming against his touch. It didn’t take long for you to unravel after that, your lips falling away from his as you gasped out his name above him.

He slowed his thrusts as you clenched and fluttered around him.

“Let go,” you whispered, rolling your hips against his again. You stroked his forehead and ran your fingers along his scalp, and he leaned into your touch. “It’s okay.”

His lips grazed along your cheek until he found your neck and kissed it before burying his face there and gripping onto you tightly so he could chase his release. He thrust up into you a few more times, and his head fell back against the pillow. He pressed himself to the hilt against your core and came inside you, a cry of ecstasy escaping from his throat.

You lifted yourself up so that he slipped out of you, your combined slick wetting the insides of your thighs. You got up to clean yourself off quickly in the adjoined bathroom, and came back moments later. Ignis was still sprawled out on the bed, his chest heaving, a flush spread across his entire body.

You laughed and crawled up next to him, hugging his middle and twining your legs together.

“Was it okay?” you asked, looking up at him while gently rubbing the lean muscles of his stomach.

“It was incredible,” he responded, placing his hands atop yours. “I am a lucky man.”

“Lucky?” you repeated, though you remained smiling. “That’s an interesting way of looking at it.”

“Well, I can’t rightfully _look_ either, can I?” Ignis chuckled, holding you close. “I can’t say that losing my vision was at all benign, but if the Six thought me deserving enough to keep you at my side, I’d say that I am the luckiest man in all of Eos.”

You leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before settling down next to him, tugging the covers over both of your bare bodies. You fell asleep like that, a tangle of limbs, ready to face whatever the morning would bring.


End file.
